Here comes the sun
by KarynChan
Summary: •One Shot/Final alterno• "Ya no importaba el tiempo que haya pasado ni el sufrimiento que soporto, al fin y al cabo la tenia de vuelta."


**Disclaimer:** Querida Rumiko; no nos gusto el final que hiciste, así que tomo prestados sin fines de lucro tus personajes para arreglar tan horrible final. Lamento haber dicho que los personajes eran míos. Saludos desde prisión.

**Nota: _Si se gusta puede escucharse con la canción de Los Beatles "Here comes the sun"_**

* * *

**Here comes the sun**

La Mañana era linda y fresca, la primavera daba sus últimos retoques a las verdes plantas, todos parecían disfrutar del hermoso día excepto Inuyasha, pero eso ya era costumbre.

Tres largos, eternos e insoportables años habían pasado y aún no podía olvidara ¿Y como hacerlo? ¿Como olvidar a la chica que cambio su forma de ver el mundo y le enseño a confiar en los otros? ¿Como olvidar al amor de su vida? ¡¿Como diablos podría hacer eso?! Era Imposible.

Kagome era como su sol, y sin ella no existía nada que iluminara su vida.

Desde que se fue su vida se izo insignificante, vivía con la esperanza de volverla a ver (y porque tenia que cuidar a la familia de sus amigos y a Rin, claro).

Pero estaba llegando al fin de su limitada paciencia, tanto que había días que la idea del suicidio se le hacia tan atractiva...

Pero volvía a razonar pensando en que ella volvería.

El lo sabia. Tenia que volver. Lo haría. Estaba seguro.

Una vez tuvo un sueño donde ella volvía, y vivan felices. Ese sueño se agrego a la larga lista de sueños con Kagome, donde habían tantos sueños como los años de la madre de Sesshomaru. Y claro que cuando despertó se llevo una horrible desilusión.

Termino su visita casi diaria al pozo, mientras la tarde estaba comenzando a caer, ¿Cuanto llevaba pensando en ella?

Comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, hacia el lugar donde siempre terminaban sus deprimentes visitas y se detuvo frente al Goshinboku, el lugar donde conoció a Kagome.

—Kagome, te extraño ¿Lo sabes?...— Sus palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento hasta perderse en la infinidad de un bosque verde.

Tenia tantas ganas de llorar y ser consolado por las reconfortantes palabras de su amada, que ella acariciara su cabello con sus manos suaves y le susurrara al oído que siempre estaría a su lado.

Estaba cansado de hacerse ilusiones.

Se acerco a la aldea para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fueran sus infantiles ilusiones.

Al llegar fue recibido por un cálido (y algo húmedo) abrazo de las hijas de sus amigos, se adentro a la cabaña, después comenzaron a jalar sus orejas, nada fuera de lo normal.

Por la ventana pudo ver como la pareja hablaba animadamente bajo los rayos de la luna plateada. Tan siquiera alguien pudo ser feliz...

Sus orejas comenzaron a moverse y su nariz las acompaño en el acompasado movimiento.

—Molesten al zorro.

Las niñas giraron a ver a Shippo con una cara maliciosa. El Kitsune solo miro confundido por donde su amigo salio.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, el pasto bajo sus pies saltaba de un lado a otro, abriéndole el paso hacia tan conocido lugar.

_Si no estaba equivocado ella..._

Se quedo mirando estático antes de hacer algún movimiento.

Su pálida manos se adentro al pozo. Sintió un cálido contacto sobre su fría mano y la subió.

Se miraron unos segundos. Ella lucia tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, que le daba un aspecto mistico, su cabello ondulado caia salvaje sobre sus hombros adornando el rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas cristalinas que resbalavan sin ningun pudor sobre sus blancas mejillas.

—Inuyasha... — La voz quebrada de ella lo saco de su tranze, antes de que la Miko pudiera decir algo mas, Inuyasha la jalo hacia el envolviendola en un reconfortante abrazo. Y vaya que ambos lo necesitaban. Kagome comenzo a llorar como niña pequeña, aferrandose al pecho del Hanyo, donde dejo salir profundos y lastimeros sollozos. Inuyasha inhalo el olor de su cabello y la abrazo con mas fuerza, intentando calmarla."Te extrañe mucho" fue lo que salio de los labios finos de la chica, que temblaba como una fragil hoja

Todo lo que paso había sido el invierno mas largo y doloroso de su vida, pero todo estaba bien, porque tal vez ahora fuera de noche, pero tenia a su sol de vuelta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y ahora la pregunta del Fic:

_(Redoble de tambores)_

¿Como seria su reencuentro/Final ideal? 

* * *

**¡T**ara! Pues, como veran a mi no me gusto el final de Inuyasha. No hubo besos, lagrimas, dramas abrazos emotivos ni Ponys bailando Rock´n Roll. Asi que esto salio como mi reencuentro ideal (?) Esta idea llego despues de escuchar la cancion de Los beatles _Here comes the sun_ y de la nada ya estaba escribiendo n.n

Adoro a los Beatles y combinado con mi anime favorito queda una sonrisa tonta en mi cara **Ü. **

_¿Saben que otra cosa me saca sonrisas tontas? Sus_ _review :)_

Me despido con un combo de abrazos calentitos, ideal para el verano n.n (Notese el sarcasmo).

Karin.


End file.
